marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajak (Earth-616)
He Who Speaks to Celestials, He Who Talks with Celestials, Ajak Tecumotzin, Ajax the Greater, "Long-Winded", Lord of Flight, mistaken for Ajax | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Polarian Eternals; formerly | Relatives = Rakar (father); Amaa (mother); Arex (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympia, Antarctica, formerly Andes Mountains, Peru, (near Qutimbo) | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Polaria | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Archaeologist, gardener | Education = | Origin = Polarian Eternal | PlaceOfBirth = City of Polaria, northern Ural Mountains, Russia | PlaceOfDeath = Olympia | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Eternals #2 | Death = Avengers Vol 8 #4 | HistoryText = Ajak was a member of the subgroup of Eternals known as the Polar Eternals. He was born in the area of Polaria, Siberia. His parents were Rakar and Amaa, and he had a brother named Arex. In the 13th century BC, he fought in the Trojan War, and was mistaken for Ajax. Ajak fought Warlord Kro's Deviant forces in Babylon 2500 years ago. He also had a strong presence in Central America, where the Aztecs believed him to be Quetzalcoatl and the Incas worshiped him as Tecumotzin, Lord of Flight. Ajak once met the Norse god Thor, and fought alongside him against Dromedan. During the Third Host of the Celestials, Ajak acted as a liaison between the Celestials and Earth and was present in Peru when they arrived. With Zuras, he arranged the flight plan the Celestials used to leave Earth. Then he put himself into storage as atoms within the City of the Space Gods, to await their eventual return. Under Zuras' order, Ikaris awoke Ajak when the Fourth Host of the Celestials arrived. Ajak befriended human archaeologist Dr. Daniel Damian, and let him live in the City of the Space Gods. Ajak was sealed with Doctor Damian behind the force barrier surrounding the site of the Fourth Host's arrival. Ajak was attacked by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who he then converted to stored atoms. He was also known for battling an Incan wrestler. Ajak had another encounter with Thor at the Fourth Host site in Peru. This time Ajak opposed him, but Thor won their battle. Ultimately Ajak found himself battling Zeus, who saw the Eternals as the Celestials' pawns. He was also among the Eternals captured by Brother Tode, and was later set free by Iron Man. Ajak joined the space-faring Eternals Uni-Mind, but eventually returned to Earth. A maddened Dr. Damian transformed Ajak into a monster through the use of Celestial technology, and sent him to kill Thena and Kro's twin children, Donald & Deborah Ritter. The monstrous Ajak killed many sets of twins along the way. After the Eternals restored him to his true form, he was so grief-stricken with his deeds that he disintegrated himself along with Dr. Damian. Ajak was revived in the resurrection chambers of Olympia by Sprite, who manipulated him and Zuras into helping Sprite access the power of the Dreaming Celestial, trapping the Eternals in human forms. Ajak and the other Eternals slowly overcame Sprite's spell, but the Dreaming Celestial chose Makkari to communicate with, much to Ajak's chagrin. Ajak grew to hate Makkari. His chosen role in life was as "Speaker to Celestials", and to be passed over like this was humiliating to Ajak. He also saw communication with the Dreaming Celestial as blasphemous, since the other Celestials had banished the dreamer from their midst. Ajak went so far as to brainwash the newly recovered Eternal Gilgamesh, using him as a pawn to murder Makkari (at least temporarily). Becoming a gardener at San Francisco, Ajak sought to learn more of the Celestials and best Makkari. This led him to join Hercules in battling the Skrull Gods. In that struggle, Kly'bn, an Eternal Skrull, killed Ajak. Ajak later came back to like through unknown means and returned to Earth to live with his fellow Eternals in Olympia. When the countless bodies of Celestials rained down on the Earth to herald the arrival of the Dark Celestials, the Eternals learned a dark truth that drove them mad: that the true purpose of their kind was to cultivate humankind, since the First Host of Celestials allowed humanity to thrive because they saw in their genetic makeup the potential to act as antibodies against the Horde. In their madness, the Eternals either turned against each other or committed suicide, including Ajak. | Powers = * Levitation: Ajak is able to levitate (like all Eternals) by mentally manipulating gravitons (gravity particles) around him. * Flight: He is able to fly at approximately 650 miles per hour (1045 kph), an average rate of speed for his kind. * Increased Stamina: Does not tire from physical exertion due to his highly advanced metabolic processes. * Molecular Manipulation: Can also mentally manipulate molecules, an ability shared by a number of Eternals. As a Third level adept on a five level scale, Ajak can rearrange the molecules of a mass of up to 990 pounds (450 kg), the period of manipulation lasting up to a minute. He must have approximately an hour of recovery time before using this ability again. * Cosmic Life-Force: Like all Eternals, who long ago were endowed with a self-regenerating cosmic life-force, Ajak ages incredibly slowly, marking his lifetime in centuries rather than years. His powers of regeneration make him virtually impervious to harm. Only and injury of such magnitude that it disperses a major portion of his bodily molecules could cause death. The act of molecular manipulation causes an enormous drain on his cosmic life-force, rendering him more vulnerable than normal. | Abilities = Excellent hand-to-hand combatant, highly adept at wrestling. | Strength = Ajak's strength, average for an Eternal, is superhuman. He is able to press approximately 25 Tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * OHOTMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * The Official Handbook of The Marvel Universe #4 Volume 2 'Eternals' pages 30-32 1985 * Marvel Your Universe#4 'Ajak' 2008; }} Category:Archaeologists Category:Trojan War Characters